Winsome Charming
Winsome Charming is a 2016-introduced, so-far fiction-only character, the son of one of the many Charming families. He is destined to pursue a girl named Sanda-Lucsandra but eventually marry a tree nymph in the Romanian fairytale The Bay-Tree Maiden. He considers himself a Royal albeit half-heartedly because he thinks all royalty should be and doesn't think otherwise for his future. To be fair, his role isn't very Charming but apparently he had been crying before his birth and that's how it was determined. This gamer prince attends Ever After High not just because of tradition but his parents were worried about his 'social skills'. Character Personality Simply, Winsome is mostly immature and unfriendly, too much dependent on his games and other activities in his alone time. He views the world in black and white and he is afraid of stepping out of his comfort zone. In truth, he is afraid of the perils of growing up and hardships, and he deeply appreciates his childish hobbies and avoid losing as much innocence as possible. It doesnt help much that he grew up spoilt and he got teased a lot for his fairytale destiny, conflicting him into justifying his behaviour because of it while making him 'special'. The boy has his own world, uneasy to share much to anyone about this creative side. However, he is able to put on a different face for school and the inevitable chance of conversing with others, mostly making small talk. Speaking of which, due to his social awkwardness he can seem too forward or self-absorbed at times. He can also be quite gullible with anything some say, and Winsome would be too stubborn to be corrected otherwise. Luckily, he's been gradually trying to find friends and maybe even counselling, though he's likely to fall back to old habits. At times of high emotion or importance, he can get very competitive, resulting in trash talk and a session in the Headmasters' Office. However, he has an unusual connection with his various which he keeps hidden for fear being called a 'teacher's pet'. Appearance Winsome has a slightly dark complexion and a slightly tall stature. He has short, wavy light brown hair with an undercut, a bit dishevelled, as well as round teal eyes, a small nose and flat lips. He leans on the skinny side even though there is a little strength in his form. This prince can get recognised by his grey crown-cap (a cap with very royal embellishments). He wears an olive green button-up shirt and a light brown sweater vest with the Charming signature on its right breast. On the bottom are grey jeans and closed toe sandals. He also carries a brown sling bag and red suspenders. Interests and Hobbies Fairytale - The Bay-Tree Maiden His family is one of a vast number of Charmings who inhabit many fairytales. Main Article - The Bay-Tree Maiden How Does Winsome Fit In? Most Charmings would have their destinies decided about their time of birth. For Winsome, just like the fairytale, he was crying inside his mother until he calmed down at the mention of Sanda-Lucsandra, thus giving him the role of the Bay-Tree Maiden's prince. It gave his parents a bit of disappointment but they try to make up for it by protecting and treating him like a king he would be, unintentionally helping the boy grow spoilt and lonely. Relationships Family His family is part of the huge influential Charmings, known to inhabit various roles in fairytales. Some of his (distant) cousins even attend Ever After High, though they never interacted directly. Winsome bets he would never get close to them in his daily life. Friends He knows a bit of Satomi Ragnelle, as he prefers watching her views of the world, even though he haven't interacted much IRL. He also seems close with his roommate Gibbous Volmaan, gaming and helping each other with throne-work. Enemies Romance He's unexpectedly close to Rhian Overlegen. Pet Notes and Trivia * ''Winsome ''means to be 'attractive in a fresh, innocent way' or 'charming in a childlike way', obviously referring to the boy's role and own character. * He is deeply afraid of death. He even avoids violent fighting games and even some game endings because of this. * Despite claiming to not know any books, he makes obscure references to the fancier quotes. He claims it's the Charming blood, but actually he played educational games based on literary classics. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Asexual Category:Princes Category:The Bay-Tree Maiden Category:Checker's Book Category:Characters Category:Charmings